


Felt Fisting

by KurooCat (sakurabunbuns)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blame Riley, Felt Fisters unite, I'm so sorry, M/M, This is an abomination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/pseuds/KurooCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroocat is a proud Felt Fister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Fisting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeropudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeropudding/gifts).



> I'm so sorry I don't even have an excuse I blame Riley

Kuroocat was amazed at how soft he was, moving his digits around and relishing in the moans his movement drew out of his partner.

“Kuroocat, please,” Oikermit begged. “I need more.”

Kuroocat happily obliged, working his whole paw inside of his lover’s soft felt asshole.

“Ahh yes!”

Kuroocat leaned down, whispering to him.

“You’re so soft, Oikermit. You feel so good.”

The puppet sighed, arching his back into the touch.

“Yes, just like that. . .”

Kuroocat was filled with a burst of affection for him, purring and leaving little kitten licks across his neck.

“You make me so happy, Oikermit. I love you.”

Oikermit groaned breathlessly, looking back at him with a blissful smile. “I love you too, Kurooc--”

Just then, a booming voice erupted through the room as the door crashed open.

“GET OUT OF ME FELT!”

The pair jumped apart, looking back fearfully to towards the entrance. Oishrek was home.

The angered ogre charged towards them, causing the lovers to run in opposite directions from each other, Kuroocat darting out the door while Oikermit cried for his forbidden love. If only they could be together. . .

***✲ﾟ***

Oikawa woke with a start, sweating with tears running down his cheeks. His movements woke Kuroo, who had been holding him whilethey slept.

The dark-haired man propped himself up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and blinking down at his husband.

“Tooru? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

The brunette just pulled him back down, burying his face in his chest.

“I had the weirdest fucking dream. Just go back to sleep.”

Kuroo was still confused, but he let the subject drop, laying back down and pulling Oikawa close. He pressed a kiss to his forehead and mumbled against his skin, “Love you.”

Oikawa sighed, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

“I love you too, Tetsu.”


End file.
